Snow Suit Alchemist
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: This is FullMetal Alchemist mixed with Super Smash Brothers.This is the best summary I can think of.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash brothers or Full Metal Alchemist and I never said that I did.

It was another ordinary day in Onett. Two people sat at the table of a hotdog stand, listening to the radio. It had religious broadcast about a god named Leto. One of the two was wearing a pink snow coat. She was about the size of the usual teenager and wore armor. She didn't eat or order any food. The other one wore a blue snow coat. He wasn't wearing any armor, but he had gloves on his hands and was the same size as the pink one. "A religious broadcast. Does everyone listen to this?" Asked the Pink one. "Seems kinda strange."

The man cleaning the soda cups said, "You shouldn't be talking. Why are you guys wearing snow suits in the middle of the summer?"

"Why? Does it bother you?" Asked the blue one. "Yes." Answered the shop owner. "Well, if it's going to bother you, well leave. Let's go Nana." As soon as Nana got up, she knocked over the radio.

"Great! Ya broke the radio! Now what are we supposed to listen to?" Whined the shop owner. "Don't worry. I'll fix it." Said Nana. "How? You a mechanic?" Asked the shop owner. Nana just drew a strange circle around the busted radio. "I'm just an ordinary alchemist." With that said, she clapped and light shone from the busted radio. After the light had died down, the other customers looked in amazement at the radio. It looked like it was completely new.

"How'd ya do that?" Asked the shop owner, staring in disbelief at the radio. The blue one just smiled and said, "We're theIce Climbers" Everyone gasped. "I've heard of them! The older brother is a state alchemist!" Said one person. "Yeah. I've heard of them to! They call the older brother the Snow-Suit Alchemist!" The blue one just smiled with admiration. Everyone crowded around Nana.

"Do they call you the Snow-Suit Alchemist because of the snow-suit or the armor?" Asked one person. "It must be hot to in that suit of armor." Said another. Nana just waved her arms. "No, I'm not the state alchemist. My big brother, Popo, is." She then pointed to the blue one. "I thought he was the sister." Said an innocent bystander. This made him snap.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK I'M THE SISTER! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S TOUGHER LOOKING, EVERYBODY JUST ASSUMES! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Screamed Popo (Nana was holding him back so he really wouldn't kill anyone). "What's all the commotion about?" Said someone. Popo and Nana turned to see a girl wearing pink running towards the shop. "Hello Rose. What'll it be today?" Asked the shop owner. "You know just the usual." While the owner got some soda and food, Rose turned towards the Ice-Climbers.

"I haven't seen you before. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Were looking for something." Mumbled Popo, still mad that everyone thought he was a girl. The shop owner called Rose over and handed her a basket. "Well, I hope Leto helps you find what you're looking for." With that said, she took the basket and walked off.

"Hey, can I get another eggplant soda?" Asked Popo. "Sure thing." Answered the shop owner. He took a purple bottle and slid it down the table towards Popo. "Not that many people like that stuff. I'm surprised they even make it." After taking three gulps of the dark purple liquid, he said, "I grew up in a place that had tons of eggplant stuff. This was the only kinda soda we had. Say, has that girl always been like that?" Asked Popo. The shop owner shook his head. "She used to be a mess. Not only did she lose her boyfriend when he ate a poisonous mushroom, but she also lost her family when some sort of walking bomb touched their car."

"But soon she'll be happy all the time when Cornello pulls another miracle. He's gonna being her died boyfriend back to life." Added another adult. "Bringing humans to life, eh? Looks like this was the right place to go to." Mumbled Popo. He and Nana headed off in search of Cornello.


	2. A visit to Cornello

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros and I never said that I did. I got the idea for smash from the soda company that brings us orange soda "Crush". I do not own "Crush" and I never said that I did.

Rose walked into the church to find the Ice Climbers there. "So you're starting to get into the religion?" Asked Rose.

"Naw. I don't believe in gods." Answered Popo. He pulled out a bottle full of purple liquid. He quickly twisted off the cap and chug the drink. When he finally took some time to breathe, the bottle was practically empty. "Good stuff on a hot day like this. You want some?" He asked, pulling out another bottle.

Finding herself a little thirsty, she took the bottle. "Thank you." She said. She twisted off the cap and drank a little. "BLECH!" She managed to swallow the gross soda. "What's wrong with this grape soda? It taste horrible!"

"That's not grape. That right there is my own special brand of grapefruit soda. I got the idea from that one soda company 'Smash'." Replied Popo, finishing off the last couple of drops of the soda.

"So anyway, why don't you believe in Leto? If you pray hard, you can even become tougher. Miracles do happen." She said so seriously, Popo was ready to break some bones.

"I'm a scientist. I only believe in what can be proven. Once you prove that your god exist, I'll start believing." Popo then elegantly threw the bottle of the soda into the nearest trashcan. "Do you think that if you just sit around and pray, all your wishes will come true? That the dead can come back and you'll live happily ever after?" He looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes." She said. Popo decided that he would have to pull out some proof. He reached into his coat and pulled out a book and read a page. He listed all types of things, like water and ammonia. "What was that about?" She asked.

Popo looked at her. "That's the chemical make-up of a human adult. All together it isn't worth very much. Humans are actually pretty cheap." Popo then let out a chuckle. "Are you making fun of humans? Leto shall punish you!" "If he punishes as good as he rewards, I shall become richer than a king." "What?" Popo got close to Rose. "You've been good all your life right? So what's your reward? You've got a dead family and a dead boyfriend." He then added under his breath, "Believe me, I've been punished enough."

Rose had to hold back her tears. "If you saw him perform a miracle, you'd believe." She started to walk out, trying to convince herself that that was true. "Okay. Show me a miracle." Said Popo.

_Later, at Cornello's office._ "Cornello, there are some people here to see you." Said a man in a church uniform. "Who are they?" Asked Cornello, putting down a book he was reading. "Rose, a big tough guy in a pink snowsuit, and some kid in a blue snowsuit who says his name is Popo." Cornello was filled with fear. "This is bad! We can't let him get in!" The other guy (he'll be referred to as Joe) looked at Cornello confused. "What's so bad?" "You fool. He's the Snow Suit Alchemist!"

The guard was shocked. "How could he be the Snow Suit Alchemist? He's a little guy who's not very tough looking."

"Foo1! Alchemy doesn't have to do with how tough you look!"

"What should we do sir." Henchman looked around to make sure that nobody heard them talk.

"Let's just say that they were never here." Said Cornello smoothly.

The henchman soon got what Cornello said. "It will be as gods will."


	3. A henchman and a superscope

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers and I never said that I did.

"Please thank Cornello for taking time out of his busyschedule to listen to us." Said Popo in a sarcastic tone.

"No problem," Said the henchman, "He gets so many request to see him, that hehardly has time for anyone."

"Well, we'll be sure to thank him fo…" Before Nana could finish her sentence, a super scope was aimed at her head. Before Popo could leap into action, two men carrying flags held him back.

"So many people want to see Cornello. I bet he wouldn't mind if a reduced that number by two." He then pulled the trigger and filled the armor-wearing mistress full of those little light ball things. Her head flew off and hit the ground. Rose was stunned.

"Robert, how could you?" She screamed.

"It was commanded by Cornello. It was the will of god!" Robert started hold down the trigger and aimed the gun at Popo. "Whatever Cornello says goes! This is holy judgment!" A metal hand pushed Roberts gun to the ground.

"Guess some people have different perspectives on what's holy." Robert turned to see that the headless body of Nana was holding the gun. Before he could scream, Nana gave him a punch to the face. While the flag men were watching Robert fall, Popo grabbed them and threw them to the ground.

Rose screamed. "What's that thing!" She was pointing to the headless Nana.

"Hey!" Said Nana, mad because she was called a thing. " I'm not a 'thing'! I'm a girl."

"So where's your head?"

Popo sighed and answered for Nana. "She lost her body long ago. We tried to play god and bring someone back to life. And now we hear that someone else is going to make that same mistake." He turned to Rose and gave her a stare. "Do you have the courage to face that mistake and stop it?"

Now the two were standing at the door way to Cornello's room. The double door opened itself. Nana mumbled, "Spooky." The two proceeded in.


End file.
